


Un cambio a mejor

by Andreetaag



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreetaag/pseuds/Andreetaag
Summary: Después de un intento de secuestro, Steve Rogers empieza a ser el guardaspaldas de un joven Tony Stark.





	Un cambio a mejor

Tony salió de su taller después de pasar los últimos dos días actualizando una de las armas que industrias Stark iba a poner en el mercado en menos de unos meses.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, el olor de las tostadas un poco quemadas y el café recién hecho hizo que su estómago rugiera suavemente.

“Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte, Tony” la suave voz de Pepper lo inundó segundos después. Tony se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, la chica puso una taza de café humeante delante de su cara y luego le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que tenía más cerca de su cara. Tony hizo un leve “uh-huh” en respuesta y luego se llevó el café a su boca, sin inmutarse cuando el líquido ardiente quemó su garganta.

Pepper se movió un poco más delante de él trasteando con algunos platos antes de acercarse de nuevo a Tony, esta vez por el otro lado, para dejar uno de los platos delante del genio. Tony levantó la cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisita.

“Gra— ¡UH, WOW!” se sobresaltó levantándose de su sitio y señalando una figura detrás de la espalda de la chica, “¡INTRUSO, JARVIS!” gritó y la cara de Pepper se partió en una sonrisa gigante.

“ _No detecto ningún intruso, señor_ ” dijo la voz británica de JARVIS. El hombre a unos pocos metros de él se estremeció suavemente.

“¿No?” siguió Tony mirando al techo.

“Tony,” Pepper llamó su atención “no hay ningún intruso. Ha venido conmigo” le explicó feliz.

Con la sensación de que lo que estuviera pasando no le iba a gustar, Tony inclinó su cuerpo levemente hacia la izquierda, esquivando el cuerpo de la chica para poder ver con más atención al extraño hombre que se encontraba a unos metros detrás de ellos. Era rubio, grande y guapo, muy guapo. Tenía los brazos cruzados con fuerza delante de él y estaba completamente quieto e incómodo. Tony le sonrió y levantó una de sus manos para saludar.

“¡Ey, amigo! Acércate, no muerdo” dijo con una seña y un giño de ojo. Pepper rodó los ojos y el chico rubio caminó lentamente hasta ellos. Tony pensó que era mucho más grande de cerca.

“Soy Tony, pero si estás aquí supongo que ya sabes eso” continuó hablando con un gesto de leve indiferencia en su voz y un encogimiento de hombros mientras volvía a sentarse en su taburete.

“Steve Rogers” respondió el rubio. Tony lo miró girando sus ojos, pero sin mover apenas su cabeza. “y sí, sé quién es, señor Stark” Tony arrugó su nariz con desagrado por el nombre.

“Tony, Steve es tu nuevo guardaespaldas” soltó Pepper rápidamente antes de poner una sonrisa forzada cuando la cara de Tony viró en su dirección y sus ojos se agrandaron al máximo. Tony se volvió a levantar de su asiento para señalar esta vez acusatoriamente la figura de Pepper.

“¿QUÉ? Nooo. No no no. Pepper, querida, no necesito que me cuiden. Definitivamente no” gritó, exigió y pataleó el moreno.

“Sí lo necesitas. La semana pasada sufriste un intento de secuestro así que esta no es una discusión que vamos a tener. Steve se queda aquí”.

“No. Pep, corazón, tú lo has dicho, _intento_ ” bufó Tony.

“Sí, Tony”.

“¿Qué piensa Obi de esto?” preguntó Tony.

“Lo he convencido, así que está de acuerdo” respondió Pepper.

“¿Lo ves? Obi no pensaba que fuera necesario” replicó.

“Pero ahora sí”.

“Yo… creo que debería dejarles para hablar de esto” interrumpió Steve levantando ambas manos en señal de paz.

“No es necesario, Steve” le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa antes de volver su mirada a Tony “Sí. Eres un joven demasiado imprudente y te metes en más líos de los que deberías, así que sí. No hay más discusión sobre esto”.

Tony hizo una mueca con su cara y se llevó la mano al pecho de manera exagerada, Steve rio suavemente y Pepper rodó los ojos “¡No he salido de mi taller en dos días! ¿Cómo me mete eso en líos?” le dijo, luego la señaló de nuevo “¡y tú eres igual de joven que yo!”.

Luego, sin mirar deliberadamente a Steve a su lado, se movió por el salón para llegar al ascensor. Cuando llegó, las puertas no se abrieron para él. Con fastidió pulsó el botón de llamada, pero el ascensor no hizo ningún movimiento.

“JARVIS” gruñó enfadado cruzando sus brazos y mirando hacia el techo.

“ _Lo siento, señor. La señorita Potts ha bloqueado las salidas temporalmente_ ”.

“Tú y yo vamos a tener una _larga_ conversación sobre esto, JARVIS”.

“ _Por supuesto, señor_ ”.

Pepper caminó hasta él, con una mano llena de carpetas y la otra libre para poder tocar su hombro cuando llegó a su altura. Tony la miró fijamente a sabiendas de que no iba a ganar esta discusión, ni ninguna otra, para ser más exactos. Relajó los hombros con un gemido de pena.

“Estás despedida” dijo lastimosamente, solo por el placer de sentirse, al menos, un poco ganador.

“Buena suerte con eso” respondió la mujer con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

Segundos después, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y Pepper entró para irse. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran volvió a mirarlo.

“No se lo hagas muy difícil, Tony”.

Al escuchar eso, Tony se recompuso de inmediato y con una sonrisa burlona en su boca dijo “lo intentaré”.

El ascensor se cerró y Tony giró todo su cuerpo para mirar al gran rubio a unos metros de distancia.

“Entonces,” empezó a hablar el moreno dirigiéndose a él con cara maliciosa y una ceja levantada “¿eres mi nueva niñera?”

Steve supo en ese momento que su trabajo no sería nada fácil.

++++

Pasó el resto del día en el taller, con la música demasiado alta y trasteando con uno de sus coches solo para no tener que ver al rubio que había dejado un piso arriba. Cuando llegó la noche y su estómago rugió por comida, Tony dejó caer la herramienta de sus manos y subió por las escaleras esta vez porque todavía no había perdonado al _traidor de JARVIS._

Tony dejó caer su mandíbula cuando al llegar a la cocina, Steve vestía ropa mucho más cómoda y un delantal que no había usado en su vida mientras cocinaba algo que parecía carne. Su estómago rugió de nuevo y joder, su estómago también era un _traidor_.

Steve se volteó con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

“Estaba preparándole algo de cena”.

“Pensé que ya te habías ido” Tony respondió sentándose en un taburete diferente esta vez. Sabía que el taburete no tenía culpa de nada, pero lo hizo sentir mejor. Steve apartó su mirada cuando Tony lo miró.

Y entonces entendió.

Y no le gustó para nada. No no _no_.

Enterró su cara en sus manos y dejó caer su cuerpo hacia delante para apoyarse en la barra y gimió con desesperación.

“Dime que no vas a vivir aquí” exigió con un lloriqueo agudo levantando su cuerpo para poder mirar de nuevo a su acompañante.

Steve frunció sus labios en una fina línea y levantó sus hombros mientras decía un suave “lo siento”.

Tony se hundió de nuevo con más exageración y Steve no pudo evitar reír un poco mientras terminaba de cocinar. Cuando estuvo listo, puso el plato delante del moreno y se quedó de pie a unos metros de él. Tony le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

“¿No vas a comer?” le preguntó mientras cortaba un trozo de carne de su plato.

“He cenado hace horas” respondió. Tony asintió levemente.

“¿Y cómo sabías que iba a subir a cenar?” preguntó de nuevo.

Steve volvió a levantar los hombros. “No lo sabía. Pensaba llevártelo al taller”. Tony dejó de comer un segundo y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia él.

“No puedes entrar en el taller” le dijo Tony con seguridad. Y no debería, pero Steve disfrutó este momento demasiado, su cara se partió en una sonrisa gigante antes de hablar.

“Sí que puedo” dijo, y entonces los ojos de Tony se agrandaron y con un “¿Por qué a mí, señor?” movió su plato hacia delante para poder apoyar su cabeza sobre la barra y darse leves golpecitos.

Iba a ser la perdición de Tony.

Steve sonrió con más fuerza.

++++

La vida en la mansión de Malibú fue sencilla después de eso. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y a pesar de que al principio parecía que iba a odiar su nuevo trabajo, Steve estaba feliz.

Se instaló por completo en una habitación cercana a la de Tony durante los primeros días, era casi igual de grande que todo su antiguo apartamento y tenía su baño privado. Tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la voz omnipresente de JARVIS, pero después de una semana, se había acostumbrado a despertar con un británico “buenos días, Capitán Rogers” y un resumen del tiempo y las noticias del día.

Los descontrolados horarios de Tony le dejaban tiempo para ir a correr, así que todas las mañanas corría durante un poco más de una hora por la playa o por la carretera entre mansión y mansión. Cuando llegaba a casa, Tony todavía estaba dormido, así que se duchaba y preparaba el desayuno. El moreno se levantaba poco después con el olor del café y como siempre, entraba en la cocina y lo tragaba sin pestañear y sin inmutarse de la temperatura. A partir de ese momento, Tony despertaba. Luego, se dirigía a su taller donde pasaba casi todo el día. Cuando Tony hizo eso, al principio, Steve vagó por la casa sin saber que hacer, pero después empezó a ir al gimnasio de la casa, leer o dibujar en su cuaderno de bocetos.

El sonido estridente de una melodía de llamada cortó su carrera en seco. Sacó el pequeño teléfono de su bolsillo y leyó en la pequeña pantalla el nombre de Natasha. La llamada se descolgó cuando abrió la tapa _con cuidado, Rogers, no quieres romper otro_.

“¿Sí?”.

“ _Ey, soldado. ¿Cómo te tratan por allí?_ ” escuchó la voz de la pelirroja.

“Hola, Nat. Estoy bien, todo va bien por aquí”.

“ _Una pena. Esperaba que Stark te lo pusiera difícil para que quisieras volver conmigo a las misiones_ ” dijo la chica con diversión y Steve rio con suavidad.

“Es más tranquilo de lo que parece. Y seguiré haciendo misiones”.

“ _Bien. Solo quería asegurarme de que Tony no te había matado todavía_ ”.

“No lo ha hecho” dijo riendo “gracias por llamar, Nat” le respondió Steve.

“ _¿Nos vemos en dos sábados, entonces?_ ” preguntó Natasha cortando toda conversación anterior.

“Claro”.

“ _Vale. Te dejo_ ” y cortó la llamada antes de que pudiera responder nada.

Steve miró el teléfono antes de cerrarlo y volver a metérselo en el bolsillo. Natasha era así, rápida y directa, sin juegos. Y eso le gustaba de ella.

Cuando había despertado después del hielo hace poco más de un año, fue horrible. Shield lo había encontrado y le había ayudado a meterse de lleno en el “nuevo mundo”, como Fury lo había llamado. Pasó un mes leyendo informes de todos los años que se había perdido hasta que se sintió abrumado y le pidió a Fury que le dejara ir a misiones de Shield.

Necesitaba hacer algo para no ahogarse en sus recuerdos. Todo era demasiado doloroso, demasiado solitario. Las misiones fueron una buena solución.

Conoció a Natasha en su primera salida y se llevaron tan bien que fueron siempre juntos a partir de ese momento. Natasha había sido algo bueno en su vida. Ella no hablaba mucho de su vida, y tampoco preguntaba por la suya, y eso estaba bien, porque no le hacía pensar en su pasado. La mujer se preocupó más por su presente y su futuro.

Ahora, Steve había necesitado otro cambio de aires y había colgado el traje de Capitán América en su armario por un tiempo. No es que ya no lo quisiera, simplemente necesitaba dejar esa parte de su vida por un tiempo también.

El trabajo de guardaespaldas de Tony Stark había llamado a su puerta unas semanas después y un _¿por qué no?_ había cruzado su mente. Cambiar de Estado también lo ayudaría.

Así que Steve dejó su apartamento de Brooklyn y cogió un avión hasta Malibú para cuidar a un excéntrico genio veinticuatro horas al día.

No estaba tan mal, pensó Steve reanudando su carrera hacia casa.

++++

Steve bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no tirar la bandeja llena de comida que llevaba. Cuando llegó al final, no pudo evitar quedarse petrificado en su sitio por demasiado tiempo. La gran pared y puerta de cristal dejaban ver todo lo que había en el otro lado y el taller de Tony simplemente era _increíble._ Todo era demasiado extraño y abrumador para Steve y sabía que, aunque quisiera entender algo no podría.

La puerta se abrió poco después dejándole pasar. Steve entró tentativamente, era la primera vez que pisaba el taller después de casi un mes en la casa del genio. Tony, después de la primera noche y de saber que Steve tenía acceso libre a _todos_ los lugares de la casa por mucho que le doliera, empezó a salir del taller a la hora de cada comida solo para evitar que Steve no tuviera que entrar en su espacio.

Y lo había hecho bien durante casi un mes, hasta hoy.

La música se apagó por completo y Tony levantó la cabeza de inmediato con una queja y un levantamiento de brazos hasta que vio a Steve parado a pocos metros de él con una bandeja de comida en sus manos. Tony miró la hora y soltó un leve gemido.

“Se me olvidó” fue lo único que dijo.

“Lo imaginaba” respondió Steve mirando todavía a su alrededor y dejando la bandeja de comida en una pequeña mesa cerca de un sofá. Tony se acercó al sofá y se sentó atrayendo la mesa hacia él para empezar a comer.

“Siéntate, Steve” dijo Tony y el rubio se sentó a su lado. Él no podía evitar llamar al moreno Stark, aunque el otro hombre le había pedido más de cincuenta veces que lo llamara Tony. Tony, sin embargo, lo había llamado Steve con demasiada familiaridad sin él haberle dicho nada.

Su teléfono sonó y lo sacó de su bolsillo mirando a Tony con cara de culpa. “Lo siento, lo siento mucho”.

“Por Dios, Rogers, cógelo ya” era lo único que Tony tenía que decir al respecto con una mueca divertida.

Steve abrió la tapita _con cuidado_ y se lo llevó a la oreja.

“Hola Nat, estoy ocupado” dijo a modo de saludo. Antes de escuchar la respuesta de la mujer, la voz de Tony le llegó con claridad diciendo “no lo estás” y después, susurrando para si mismo, un pequeño “traidora” que no hubiera escuchado sin su oído de super soldado.

La voz de Nat hizo que dejara de escuchar al moreno. “ _Rápida entonces. Fury quiere saber si puede darle tu apartamento a otro_ ”.

 “¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? Pago las facturas cada mes” respondió.

“ _Por que no lo usas y podrías quedarte ese dinero. Pero vale, le diré que quieres mantenerlo_ ” respondió la chica.

“Sí. Quiero mantenerlo, no me importa el dinero”.

“ _Claro y alto, Capitán. Adiós_ ” Natasha dijo con diversión antes de colgar. Steve miró el teléfono todavía sorprendido por la conversación.

Tony hizo un pequeño carraspeo a su lado para llamar su atención.

“Vale, no he podido evitar escuchar” dijo, y Steve lo miró y levantó una ceja “y tengo dos cosas que decir al respecto” dijo el moreno dejando su tenedor en la mesa para poder mover sus manos y señalar dos de sus dedos.

“En primer lugar, _Capitán_ ” Tony dijo con mirada curiosa. Steve lo miró sin entender.

“¿Sí?”.

“¿Eres soldado?” preguntó más exaltado esta vez.

“Lo soy” respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

“¡Y no me lo dices!” Tony se quejó con un leve salto en el sillón.

“Pensé que lo sabías. Y JARVIS me llama así todo el tiempo” el genio lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

“Nooo, JARVIS no— ¿JARVIS?”.

“ _Lo hago, señor_ ” le respondió la IA y Tony hizo una mueca con su cara abriendo la boca en una gran O que en su lenguaje significaba traición.

Steve rio levemente, empezando a entender cada cara que el hombre a su lado hacía. Tony era muy expresivo y hacia muecas y gestos por todo. Bueno o malo, daba igual. Tony era expresivo a más no poder y movía sus brazos y su cara contantemente cuando hablaba. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, sus emociones se reflejaban con facilidad en sus ojos. Ahora entendía porque Tony solía llevar gafas de sol cuando salía o tenía que enfrentarse a los reporteros, era demasiado transparente. Y Steve se sentía privilegiado de poder verlo sin esa máscara.

“Bien, vale. Segunda pregunta, Cap” cortó sus pensamientos la voz de Tony y cuando escuchó la manera de llamarlo, supo que ese iba a ser su nuevo nombre, aunque no le gustara.

“Sorpréndeme”.

“¿De dónde has sacado ese teléfono? ¿del pleistoceno?” preguntó con disgusto arrebatándole el teléfono con tapa que Steve todavía tenía en sus manos. Lo observó con los ojos casi fuera de su sitio dándole vueltas y vueltas en sus manos. Steve ni siquiera se molestó en quitárselo.

++++

Tony arrastró los pies fuera de su habitación cuando el olor inundó sus fosas nasales. Cuando llegó a la cocina, Steve estaba allí sentado leyendo un periódico y _en serio, ¿quién leía periódicos en este siglo?_

Se sentó en frente del rubio y tomó su primer café del día, despertando.

“Buenos días, guapo” saludó cuando terminó su taza. Steve bajó el papel en ese momento y lo miró divertido sin inmutarse ya por los apodos o las cosas que Tony le decía.

“Buenos días, Stark” respondió y Tony rodó los ojos.

“Ya no pienso ni contradecirte”.

“Sí. Lo siento, lo siento. Tony” el moreno lo miró más detenidamente esta vez y entrecerró los ojos cuando se fijó en la ropa de calle que Steve llevaba.

“¿Dónde vas?” preguntó dejando la taza sobre la barra.

“Me voy. Hoy es mi día libre” respondió.

“¿Me abandonas?” Tony preguntó con fingida pena. Steve fue quien rodó los ojos esta vez.

“No te abandono. Es mi día libre”.

“No tienes días libres”.

“¡Por supuesto que tengo!” Steve gritó con la indignación en todas sus facciones.

“¿Y qué haré yo sin ti?” preguntó el genio con dramatismo, una mano sobre su frente y la otra sobre su corazón. Steve no pudo evitar reír con fuerza.

“Pensaba que no me querías aquí”.

Tony levantó los hombros “Pero ahora ya estás aquí y Pepper no me atosiga”.

“Oh, pobre Tony. Menos mal que estoy aquí, entonces” dijo Steve con una sonrisa levantándose de su taburete y cogiendo sus cosas de encima de una mesita cercana al sofá.

“Nos vemos mañana” Steve se despidió desde la puerta del ascensor antes de entrar en él.

“¡Si me muero será tu culpa!” gritó Tony a modo de despedida.

“¡Sobrevivirás!” devolvió el rubio antes de que las puertas se cerraran por completo.

Tony suspiró y tomó otra taza de café antes de bajar a su taller para seguir con una de las nuevas armas de Industrias Stark. Tony trabajó hasta la hora de la comida, y cuando paró para subir a comer, se dio cuenta de que Steve no estaba. Sin saber porque, se sintió solo.

Steve solo había estado en la mansión por poco más de un mes, pero todo se sentía bien con el rubio revoloteando alrededor de él, sus suaves sonrisas y su humor seco. Las cenas y fiestas a las que asistía eran más divertidas con el chico siguiéndole los talones e intentado encontrarlo cuando se escapaba para estar con alguien, encontrándole poco después y haciéndole un puchero de ojos azules por hacerle eso.

Tony sonrió sin darse cuenta cuando pensó en el rubio y volvió a su trabajo esperando que el día pasara rápido.

Segundos después frenó en seco lo que estaba haciendo y se dio cuenta del pensamiento que había tenido con un gemido lastimoso.

Estaba jodido.

Tony cogió su teléfono y llamó al primer nombre que le sirviera para pasar un buen rato.

No podía pensar más en eso. No podía profundizar más en esos pensamientos.

Estaba realmente _jodido_.

++++

Tony subió las escaleras con más impaciencia y disgusto de lo normal, saltándose escalones y guardando el teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos. Cuando llegó a la puerta del ascensor, Steve ya estaba allí esperando con su traje completamente negro.

“Te ves bien” dijo Steve cuando estuvo a su lado.

“Gracias. Tú también” Tony respondió antes de entrar al ascensor para ir a buscar el coche donde Happy los estaría esperando.

“Es la ropa de seguridad que llevo siempre que salimos” respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

Tony no dijo nada más en todo el camino al evento de caridad al que Pepper le había obligado a ir.

Steve no entendía el comportamiento de Tony. Al principio, todo había sido muy fácil y natural con él. Pasaba el día en su taller y lo que parecía que iba a ser un suplicio lo había divertido. Sí, el hombre salía a más fiestas de las que debería, bebía más alcohol del que jamás pensaría meter en su sistema y se acostaba cada vez con alguien diferente. Pero era un chico de veinticinco años que creaba armas para la empresa multimillonaria que su padre le había dejado. El chico solo quería divertirse. Y Steve se había acostumbrado a su humor mordaz y sarcástico y a entender la máscara que Tony había creado contra el mundo.

Llevaba unos meses trabajando para Tony y al principio había estado bien, pero desde hacía un par de semanas, Tony había empezado a evitarlo, a hablarle con comentarios más hirientes y a dejarlo más de lado. Y él no entendía el cambio repentino del comportamiento del moreno.

Cuando bajó de la limusina y vio a Tony salir sin siquiera mirarlo, suspiró con fuerzas sabiendo que sería una noche muy larga.

El salón estaba abarrotado de gente bailando, hablando y bebiendo.

“Tony,” lo llamó Steve acercándose a la cara del moreno para que pudiera escucharlo “es tu tercera copa y solo llevamos aquí media hora” dijo y Tony lo miró durante unos largos segundos sin moverse.

“Pensaba que solo eras mi guardaespaldas” lanzó hiriente.

Steve apretó su mandíbula con fuerza porque sabía que en el fondo Tony tenía razón. Antes de que el moreno se girara para caminar en dirección opuesta a él, Steve lo sujeto de su brazo con fuerza y volvió a acercarse a él, oliendo el caro perfume tan característico que Tony usaba.

“Por favor, Tony, solo… _por favor,_ si piensas irte con alguien, dime donde vas a estar”.

“Pensaba que te gustaba jugar a las escondidas” Tony habló con un falso puchero.

“Puede pasarte cualquier cosa y no quiero pasarme una hora buscándote”.

“Bien. ¿Ves ese pasillo de allí? Estaré en la última puerta” habló soltándose del agarre de Steve con un movimiento brusco.

Steve lo siguió unos pasos en dirección al pasillo. Tony solía esperar un par de horas para desaparecer.

“¿Te vas ya? Sueles esperar un poco más”.

Tony lo miró antes de responder “diles que me encontraba mal y que volveré en un rato”.

“Una hora” ladró Steve con el disgusto pintado en su voz.

“Como ordene, _Capitán_ ” Tony dijo con un giño antes de perderse en la multitud.

Vio como Tony desaparecía antes de mirar su reloj y acercarse a la entrada del pasillo para quedarse completamente quieto mirando a toda la gente de alrededor y quien se acercaba. La figura de un hombre robusto hacia él le hizo estremecerse levemente en su sitio.

“Capitán Rogers, ¿verdad?” preguntó y Steve asintió una sola vez. El hombre rio con fuerza y le dio una palmada demasiado fuerte en la parte superior de la espalda. Steve no se movió ni un centímetro.

“No han tenido el placer de presentarnos. Obadiah Stane” dijo estirando su mano derecha. Steve la miró durante unos segundos antes de seguirle el gesto sin decir ni una palabra.

Por lo que había escuchado del hombre que estaba enfrente de él, a Steve no le había caído demasiado bien. Sí, sabía que no tenía ningún motivo para preocuparse, pero ahora que lo había conocido había sentido una sensación de inquietud más grande. Volvió a dejar caer su mano al lado de su cuerpo cuando Obadiah lo soltó con fuerza.

“¿Y Tony?” preguntó el hombre dando un vistazo a la gente que había por su lado.

“No se encontraba muy bien. Volverá en un rato” dijo sin mirarlo. Obadiah rio con fuerza y volvió a palmear su espalda. Steve se estremeció.

“Oh, Tony. Usted y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto” habló con la risa todavía en su voz. Cuando se recompuso añadió “Tony es un niño mimado que no sabe lo que tiene. Es demasiado joven todavía”.

Steve rugió levemente por las palabras del hombre porque ¿cómo se atrevía a decir eso de Tony cuando él hacía todo lo que la compañía vendía?

“También tiene derecho a divertirse” dijo en su lugar. Obadiah volvió a reír.

“Cuídelo bien, Capitán. No queremos que le pase nada malo” respondió el hombre caminando ya a unos metros de él y alejándose.

Steve estuvo completamente incómodo después de la conversación con “Obi”, como había escuchado que Tony había llamado al hombre algunas veces.

Cuando miró su reloj por última vez, había pasado casi una hora y media y Tony todavía no había aparecido por ningún lado. Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la habitación que Tony le había indicado y llamó a la puerta un par de veces antes de escuchar un golpe fuerte y tosco.

Sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Tony a unos metros completamente pegado a la pared con la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y con la polla metida en la boca de un hombre arrodillado delante de él. Sus manos cogiendo su cabeza con firmeza y haciendo movimientos bruscos y desconsiderados.

Tony gimió con fuerza y apretó su mandíbula.

“ _Oh Dios mío_ ” no pudo evitar decir antes de que Tony lo mirara fijamente con los ojos vidriosos y él volviera a cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Steve caminó unos pasos alejándose de la habitación porque los gemidos de Tony se habían vuelto más y más fuertes y lo último que necesitaba eran esos ruidos en su mente. La imagen de la cara del genio lo perseguiría hasta en sus peores pesadillas.

Estaba jodido.

Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió y Tony salió con la ropa levemente desordenada y la cara suelta por el orgasmo. Pasó por su lado sin decir nada y Steve no pudo moverse de su sitio. Segundos después, un hombre rubio salió de la misma habitación con los labios hinchados y una sonrisa demasiado grande.

++++

No pudo mirar a la cara a Steve durante los días siguientes.

En ningún momento se imaginó que el rubio fuera a abrir la puerta de la habitación, pero lo hizo. Cuando Tony lo miró fijamente antes de que volviera a cerrar la puerta no pudo evitar la oleada de placer que había sentido. Después de eso no imaginar que el hombre que estaba arrodillado y chupando su polla con fuerza era Steve había sido completamente imposible.

Tony había cerrado los ojos y había gemido con más fuerza de la que quería mientras su orgasmo lo golpeaba con fuerza.

“Tony, lo siento” la voz de Steve cortó sus pensamientos y Tony soltó el soldador que tenía en sus manos. Había evitado al rubio todo lo que había podido.

“¿Por qué lo sientes?” preguntó Tony suspirando con fuerza para encarar a Steve.

“Por todo” dijo. Luego movió sus manos con nerviosismo y añadió “quiero decir, tienes razón, solo soy tu guardaespaldas y no puedo decirte que puedes o no hacer. Estuvo fuera de lugar. Y luego yo… bueno, ya sabes. Lo siento por eso también”.

“No” respondió, porque no podía creer que el rubio pensara que Tony estaba enfadado con él y que lo que había pasado era su culpa. La cara de Steve palideció y Tony se golpeó la cabeza mentalmente antes de hablar de nuevo.

“Steve, Dios, no es tu culpa, ¿vale? Yo estaba irritado por la llamada telefónica con Obi y solo lo pagué contigo. Así que no, no tienes que disculparte, yo lo siento. Y lo otro, bueno, me pasé de la hora, ¿no? También es mi culpa” habló con una sonrisita esperando que Steve cambiara su expresión de perrito apaleado porque en serio, ¿Qué hombre de casi dos metros y espalda como un armario podía poner esa cara?

“Vale” respondió Steve unos segundos después.

“¿Estamos bien?” preguntó Tony volviendo a coger su soldador olvidado.

“Claro” la cara de Steve se iluminó con una sonrisa gigante y Tony quiso ver esa expresión durante el resto de su vida. “¿Puedo quedarme aquí dibujando?” añadió con las orejas un poco rojas.

“El sofá es todo tuyo” dijo señalando el final del taller.

Horas más tarde, Tony no pudo evitar mirar el cuerpo relajado del soldado mientras dibujaba algo en uno de los cuadernos que tenía. Steve levantó el rostro al sentirse observado y le dedicó una leve sonrisa antes de volver a su trabajo. Tony supo en ese momento que estaba enamorado de Steve y que quería verlo allí sentado cada día.

++++

Los meses siguientes cayeron en una rutina agradable. Tony trabajaba en su taller mientras Steve lo acompañaba con un cuaderno de dibujo, las fiestas se habían vuelto más aburridas cuando había empezado a beber menos alcohol y la gente con la que antes se acostaba había empezado a aburrirle. Las miradas de aprobación de Steve lo habían animado a seguir con esa línea de comportamiento.

Un par de veces a la semana Tony dejaba su trabajo en el taller para ver una o dos películas junto a Steve en la gran televisión de su salón. Cómo Steve no conocía la saga de _Star Wars_ era algo que él no entendía y que tenía que solucionar.

Salir a almorzar a pequeños bares y restaurantes cerca de la playa había sido otro nuevo pasatiempo que ambos habían disfrutado.

Las bromas y los comentarios mordaces no faltaron en ningún momento por parte de Tony y la mirada alegre que Steve le dedicaba solo lo incitaba a seguir más y más.

Tony había caído completamente y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Y estaba bien, porque, aunque sabía que nunca podría tener una relación con el rubio, la cercanía que tenían no hacía daño a nadie. Tal vez a Tony, pero era algo con lo que podía vivir si eso significaba tener a Steve cerca de él.

Miró su reloj para ver que faltaban unos minutos para que Steve se uniera a él en el sofá para la película de esa noche. Segundos después, Steve entró en el salón con un Starkphone que él le había regalado y se sentó a su lado.

“No, Nat” dijo y luego miró a Tony con una disculpa en sus ojos. Tony le dio un gesto de su mano y un susurrado “no importa”.

“ _Pero Steve, a Rossie la de recepción le gustas, ¿por qué no quieres salir con ella?_ ”.

“Porque a mí no me gusta” respondió con sequedad.

“ _¿Y qué tal Annie?_ ” insistió Natasha.

“No, Nat”.

“ _¿Y Carrie?_ ”.

“¿Podrías por favor dejar de decir nombres que terminen con _ie_?” Steve preguntó con un puchero ahogado.

“ _Muy bien,_ ” dijo la voz de Nat con un tono que solo significaba peligro “ _¿Qué tal Tony?_ ” preguntó y Steve tosió con fuerza atragantándose en su propia saliva.

“¿Perdona?”

“ _Me has escuchado, Rogers, no te hagas el idiota_ ”.

“Creo que eso es todo por hoy. Adiós” respondió Steve y colgó antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo más. Dejó su teléfono encima de la mesita del salón sin cogerlo cuando volvió a iluminarse con el nombre de Natasha en él.

Steve miró a Tony con la disculpa grabada en su rostro y Tony tuvo que fingir que no dolía ni un poco.

“¿Salir conmigo sería tan malo, cariño?” preguntó con diversión y arrastrando el mote amoroso en su boca. Steve lo miró más profundo esta vez agachando sus hombros y recostándose en su sitio del sofá.

“No he dicho eso”.

“Oh, tienes razón, has dicho _¿perdona?_ ” respondió Tony juguetón.

Steve bufó. “¿Quieres que diga que sí o que no? porque diga lo diga voy a salir mal parado”.

Tony pareció pensarlo levemente antes de darle la razón con un leve asentimiento de hombros. “Es probable”.

Steve se giró para ver su teléfono dejar de sonar y se mordió el labio inferior con culpabilidad. Tendría que disculparse con Nat.

“Debería disculparme” dijo cogiendo el móvil en sus manos y dándole un par de vueltas.

“No te preocupes por Nat” dijo Tony con desgana, “cuando responda solo te dirá lo capullo que eres, colgará y luego lo olvidará por completo”.

Steve lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y Tony solo le dio otro levantamiento de hombros.

“Me metí en muchos problemas. Pero ¡eh! En mi defensa diré que era más joven”.

Steve abrió la boca en una O antes de indignarse por completo. “¿Más joven cuánto? Y ¡¿conoces a Natasha?!”.

“¡Te lo dije!” gritó Tony con indignación.

“Nooo” respondió Steve pensativo, “no lo hiciste”.

“Estoy seguro de que sí lo dije. ¿JARVIS?”.

“ _Lo siento, señor, pero el Capitán Rogers tiene razón_ ” el pequeño salto de indignación de Tony hizo que Steve sonriera con suficiencia.

“¡Se supone que estás de mi lado, J! Te estoy regalando al primer colegio que encuentre”.

“ _Por supuesto, señor_ ” la voz de JARVIS parecía casi divertida. Tony bufó más fuerte y luego miró de nuevo a Steve.

“Cuando tenía 21 y cogí el mando de la empresa hice algunos contratos con Shield. La empresa estaba creciendo y contrataba mucha gente, creo que Nick no se fiaba demasiado de mí y utilizó eso para meter una espía entre mis trabajadores. ¡ _Natalia_ fue mi ayudante personal!” explicó antes de añadir un suave “traidora” con una sonrisa.

Steve lo miró durante unos segundos antes de reír con fuerza. “Eso suena a algo que Nat haría” dijo todavía entre risas.

“Solo llámala” dijo con fastidio apretando sus piernas a su pecho y rodeándolas con los brazos.

Steve marcó el número de Natasha de memoria, y antes del segundo pitido, la pelirroja ya lo había cogido soltando un grave “capullo” y colgando de nuevo. Steve miró el teléfono sin poder evitar reírse antes de mirar a Tony y ver su cara de _te lo dije._

“Entonces,” comenzó Tony, “nunca he preguntado, pero, eh, ¿qué pasa con eso?” preguntó finalmente, dando un par de vueltas al refresco que tenía en sus manos.

Steve dudó un segundo. “¿Con que?”.

“Citas” Tony lo miró, sus ojos brillando.

Steve se mordió el labio por unos segundos, él no quería hablar de esto con Tony, especialmente con él. El tema de las citas había sido su gran debilidad desde que había aparecido en el nuevo siglo. Había estado enamorado de Peggy en su momento, y cuando llegó aquí, nadie había presionado. Ahora, Nat intentaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar a alguien para él, y él se había enamorado de Tony.

Él no había tenido ningún problema en aceptar que también le gustaran los hombres, siempre lo había pensado. Pero era Tony, y Tony era brillante, y su jefe y era simplemente… complicado.

“Estuvo Peggy, una vez” dijo sin embargo, las palabras escapando de su boca antes de poder pensarlo. “Ella era soldado, como yo, y nos amábamos, estoy seguro de eso” explicó con una sonrisa triste. “Luego… simplemente no fue el momento correcto”.

Tony lo miró brevemente antes de dar un trago largo a su bebida, podía ver el dolor de Steve en sus ojos, y dolió.

“¿Qué pasa contigo?” Steve preguntó para cambiar el enfoque de la conversación.

“¿Qué quieres saber?” Tony respondió, animándose y dando unos ligeros saltitos en su sitio para acomodarse.

Steve pareció pensarlo un momento. “Siempre sales en portadas y en las fiestas con mujeres, pero nunca te he visto realmente con una. Quiero decir,” Steve lo miró un segundo con nerviosismo y aclaró su garganta, “nunca te he visto besarte con una y cuando ibas a, uhm, tener relaciones, siempre era, ya sabes, un chico”.

Tony lo miró con una cara graciosa porque Steve se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza y eso era simplemente maravilloso.

“O dos” añadió Tony solo por el placer de picar al rubio. Steve pareció un poco atragantado y Tony rio con fuerza. “Es el espectáculo. No me gustan las mujeres, pero si no sales con una, entonces la gente habla… y la mentira solo se deslizó en mí, fue fácil”.

“Entonces tú,” comenzó.

Tony lo cortó con un movimiento exagerado de su mano antes de decir “gay, sí, _completamente_ ” y Steve rio con fuerza.

“Creo que papá me odió un poco más por eso” dijo Tony después de pensarlo un rato.

“¿Se lo dijiste?” Steve preguntó incrédulo y Tony se echó a reír.

“ _Dios_ , sí, lo hice” habló entre risas. “No es gracioso, en realidad” dijo, y luego se recompuso y suspiró, recordando. “Tenía quince años y estaba en el MIT y entonces conocí a este chico y simplemente todo se puso en su lugar, ¿sabes? Lo quería, realmente”.

Steve escuchó durante casi media hora como Tony hablaba de su adolescencia, de su primera vez con un hombre, de su padre y de su vida. Dios, él quería tan mal formar parte de la vida de Tony de una manera más profunda.

Quería tanto acercarse el medio metro que lo separaba de Tony y besarlo. Juntar sus cuerpos y abrazarlo.

Steve estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Tenía que hacer algo.

++++

Steve miró desde el sofá a Tony hablar por teléfono con Obadiah Stane. Tony había girado su cuerpo y había empezado a hablar un poco más bajo. Se suponía que desde esa distancia Steve no podría escucharlo, pero con su oído, escuchaba todo lo que el moreno decía. Cuando recibió una leve mirada de reojo de Tony, Steve hizo como que seguía dibujando sin saber que pasaba a su alrededor.

“Obi, ¿qué más quieres de mí? Hago todo lo que mi pides. Sí, sé que lo haces por mi bien. Sí, Obi, sé que mi padre luchó mucho por esto. ¡Es mi empresa! No quiero ir a Afganistán a mostrar un misil. No, no, Obi. Que vaya otro. Pues díselo tú a la junta. ¡No me importa! ¿Estás diciendo que si no voy a esa muestra para el gobierno la junta me destituirá? Sí, claro. Me gustaría verlos intentarlo. ¿Lo último que me pides? ¿En serio? Sigo sin entender porque hacen esto. Joder, vale, está bien. Bien. Ahora déjame ya, tengo que terminar tu querido _Jericó_. Sí, sí. Adiós” Tony colgó y lanzó su teléfono con fuerza sobre la mesa más cercana antes de dejar caer su cuerpo en su taburete de trabajo.

Steve se levantó con suavidad, acercándose a Tony y posicionándose detrás de él para masajear levemente sus hombros. Tony se relajó casi de inmediato y sin pensarlo, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Steve. Steve sintió un fuerte cosquilleo por la cercanía.

“¿Todo bien?” preguntó en un tono un poco más bajo de lo normal.

“Sí. No… no, pero lo solucionaré”.

“Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si quieres, ¿verdad?” dijo Steve haciendo un poco más de presión sobre el cuello de Tony.

“Obi y yo tenemos visiones un poco diferentes” explicó y Steve gruñó suavemente. “Obi no te gusta demasiado, ¿eh? hace un tiempo que quiero darle otro aire a la empresa, pero Obadiah sigue pensando que hacer armas es lo mejor para industrias Stark. El legado de tu padre, Anthony. Es lo que él quería” dijo imitando su voz.

“Eso es una tontería” Steve frunció el ceño. “Quiero decir, eres un genio, puedes hacer cualquier cosa”.

“¿Verdad?” Tony preguntó divertido. Luego, volvió a tensarse bajo sus manos, “a él no le llaman el mercader de la muerte”.

“Y, además,” Steve dijo intentando evitar el escalofrío y la rabia que recorrió su cuerpo por completo. Él quería golpear a Obadiah y a Howard tan fuerte por poner todo ese peso sobre Tony. “es tu empresa, ¿no? puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras” Steve dijo con convicción.

Tony se quedó paralizado durante casi un minuto antes de erguirse en su sitio con rapidez y girarse para mirar al rubio directamente. Steve se sintió un poco vacío durante unos segundos al perder el contacto con el cuerpo de Tony.

“¿Sabes qué?” le preguntó Tony. “Tienes razón. ¡Qué le den a Obadiah! Es mi empresa” dijo finalmente con una sonrisa radiante. Steve le sonrió de vuelta pensando en cómo le gustaría ver esa sonrisa gigante cada día en el rostro del contrario.

“Llama a Pepper para que convoque una rueda de prensa” Tony dijo mirando al techo.

“ _En ello, señor_ ” dijo JARVIS.

Tony entonces empezó a destrozar cada parte del misil que había estado haciendo.

“Adiós, Jericó” dijo con cansancio media hora después. Los ojos brillantes y la mente llena de ideas para un legado mejor.

++++

Durante las siguientes semanas, las noticias de que Tony Stark se había vuelto loco y que había destrozado la compañía que a Howard Stark le había costado tanto montar llenaron todas las pantallas.

La sonrisa de Tony cada vez que miraba la cara de orgullo que Steve le dirigía era deslumbrante.

++++

La música estaba demasiado elevada para que Tony pudiera escuchar las puertas del ascensor abrirse y los pasos de Steve acercándose a él. Se giró, sin embargo, al oler el queso de la pizza que el rubio llevaba en una caja.

“Pensé que tendrías hambre” explicó Steve haciendo un poco de espacio en una de las mesas vacías del taller. Tony se acercó con pasos lentos y lo miró sonriendo cuando cogió el primer trozo.

“Tengo” dijo con la boca demasiado llena.

Al sentarse y dar un último vistazo a la habitación se quedó petrificado durante unos segundos al ver lo que parecía su escudo en un rincón cercano del taller. Con su vista fija en el objeto, se movió con rapidez para acercarse a él.

Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, se sorprendió del completo parecido a su escudo real. El peso era lo único que lo diferenciaba, Steve sabía que era por el cambio de material.

“¿Te gusta?” preguntó Tony con un leve tono de orgullo.

“¿Eh? Oh, sí. Es muy bonito” dijo moviendo el escudo entre sus manos. “¿Por qué lo tienes?”.

“Pepper lo cedió hace unos meses a un museo para una exposición temporal. Me lo han devuelto esta mañana”.

“¿Es tuyo?” se escapó de su boca, todavía un poco conmocionada de que Tony tuviera una réplica exacta de su escudo.

“¡Claro! Yo lo hice cuando tenía ocho” habló Tony quitando el objeto de las manos de Steve.

“¿Te gusta el Capitán América?” preguntó.

“¿A quién no le gusta el Capitán América?” indagó a su vez Tony. Steve hizo una leve mueca con su cara sin quitar la vista del escudo. Y no es que no le gustara el Capitán América, evidentemente, es que habían cambiado muchas cosas. El traje y el escudo eran un recordatorio constante de eso.

Tony lo miró con una ceja alzada “a Steve Rogers no le gusta el Capitán América” sentenció.

“No he dicho eso” Steve se defendió.

“Claro” cedió Tony.

El moreno dejó el escudo en el suelo, con cuidado, justo donde lo había encontrado. Luego, miró a Steve directamente antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo a su mesa de trabajo.

“Debe ser difícil, supongo, despertar casi cien años en el futuro y que nada sea igual”.

Steve solo pudo decir un suave “supongo” porque sí, era difícil.

++++

Tony miró dentro de cada una de las carpetas de Industrias Stark en busca de algo, la mínima cosa que le dijera que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

“Bingo” dijo en voz alta cuando encontró la carpeta encriptada. En un par de minutos copió todos los datos en una memoria USB mientras miraba todos los planos y datos con cada vez más horror.

Cogió su teléfono para llamar a Nat, pero la voz de Obi—Obadiah lo sorprendió.

“¡Tony, qué sorpresa!” el hombre dijo al mismo tiempo que se servía una copa de alcohol.

“Raro verme por aquí, ¿eh?” Tony habló, con un poco de sorna en su voz.

“Estaba tan preocupado por ti, chico, espero que hayas recapacitado el tema de las armas, es nuestro legado, Tony”.

“Claro, no puedes vender armas en el mercado negro si ya no las fabricamos” Tony dijo con veneno levantándose y acercándose al hombre.

Él había tenido sus sospechas desde hacía un tiempo, cuando Obadiah insistió tanto y tanto en que no podían dejar de hacer armas. Tony no había querido pensarlo, pero la pregunta de “¿y si hay algo más en la creación de armas?” lo había carcomido desde entonces.

Había llamado de inmediato a Natasha y le había pedido ayuda. La mujer no dudó ni un segundo.

Cuando la mirada de Obadiah se agrió, la traición se sintió más real y su estómago se retorció de inmediato.

“Oh, chico, esperaba que no llegara nunca este momento”.

“Por el contrario, he soñado con esto desde hace casi una semana”.

Antes de que Obadiah pudiera responder, las puertas del despacho se abrieron de inmediato y un grupo de agentes de Shield entró en tropel. Tony le lanzó una mirada de gratitud a Nat mientras más de cinco agentes apuntaban a la cabeza de Obadiah y lo esposaban en el suelo.

“Te arrepentirás de esto, Anthony” gruño Obadiah cuando lo levantaron con fuerza para llevárselo de allí.

“Tenemos suficientes cargos para una larga temporada en la cárcel, sabemos que vendió armas en el mercado negro y que organizó el intento de secuestro que sufriste. Planeaba secuestrarte y matarte en Afganistán” Natasha le dijo cuando el grupo de hombres desapareció por la puerta. “Me alegro de verte bien, Tony”.

“¿Tony?” la voz de Steve lo llamó desde la puerta.

Tony lo miró con horror y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirroja. “¡Te dije que no le contaras nada!” gritó con indignación.

“Lo siento, Tony, no fui yo” mintió descaradamente.

“¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?” Steve preguntó mientras cogía a Tony por los hombros y lo examinaba.

“Estoy bien, Steve”.

“Soy tu guardaespaldas, Tony, tus problemas son los míos” Steve dijo y Tony lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

“Caballeros,” Nat cortó cualquier respuesta. “Si pudierais salir de aquí y dejar trabajar, por favor, gracias”.

Tony rodó los ojos, pero arrastró a Steve fuera del despacho.

Sabía que se iba a ganar una larga charla de Steve sobre la comunicación y la confianza, pero Steve estaba bien y fuera de esto, así que no le importó demasiado.

++++

“¡Pepper, querida!” Tony gritó cuando vio a la mujer cerca de la puerta del evento al que ella lo había obligado a ir después del gran alboroto por el cambio de rumbo de industrias Stark y todo el lío con Stane.

“A buenas horas” Pepper dijo mirando su elegante reloj.

“Culpa de Steve” respondió Tony con inocencia. Pepper rodó los ojos porque _evidentemente no_.

“Deberías ir y hablar con los inversionistas, que vean que estás bien y darles razones para seguir confiando en IS”.

Con un suspiro y sin rechistar, Tony se dirigió a vagar por toda la sala durante lo que serían las horas más largas de su vida.

Steve, desde la distancia, observó absorto como Tony se movía con naturalidad, hablando, riendo e incluso bailando con algunas mujeres. No es que eso le molestara, en absoluto.

Suspiró cuando en uno de los giros del baile de Tony, este le dio un guiño antes de volver a girarse en la otra dirección.

“¿Cómo va todo con Tony?” Pepper le preguntó cuando se posó a su lado, copa de champán en mano.

“Está menos nervioso ahora que todo ha pasado, así que muy bien” respondió de inmediato sin quitar la vista de los movimientos de Tony. Pepper lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y luego siguió la dirección de su mirada.

“Ya veo” dijo con más diversión de la que posiblemente quería mostrar y puso su mano vacía sobre uno de los hombros de Steve.

Él bajó levemente su cara para mirarla con un poco de confusión y se enrojeció cuando vio el entendimiento en las facciones de la chica. Pepper sabía, y eso no podía ser bueno.

“Eh, yo—yo—” Pepper lo cortó con un asentimiento corto y con un apretón un poco más fuerte en su agarre.

“Tranquilo, Steve” dijo antes de soltarlo y ver como alguien a lo lejos la saludaba, “debería ir”.

Volvió a buscar con la mirada a Tony para verlo caminar hacia una de las barras. Pensando si debería acercarse o no hasta que vio a un hombre sentarse a su lado y la espalda de Tony crisparse con inquietud.

“—ya sabes que lo pasaremos bien” escuchó decir a la voz del hombre sentado al lado de Tony.

El moreno ni lo miró antes de responder “no, Ty. Vete, por favor”.

Las facciones de la cara del hombre, Ty, como Tony lo había llamado, se contrajeron antes de agarrar el brazo de Tony que tenía más cerca y darle un ligero tirón “después de lo que has hecho con tu compañía ya no vales nada, Stark. Nada” dijo.

Y Steve vio negro. Con un paso más, se colocó detrás de Tony y agarró la muñeca del brazo que todavía presionaba al moreno.

“Ha dicho que te vayas. Y yo digo que lo sueltes” escupió antes de empujar el brazo del hombre lejos de Tony y voltearse para comprobar que este estuviera bien. Tony asintió con una sonrisa pequeña.

Ty lo miró de arriba abajo. “¿Y tú quién eres?” preguntó con fastidio.

“Seguridad. Y si quieres permanecer en esta fiesta será mejor que no vuelvas a dirigir la mirada hacia él. ¿He sido claro?” preguntó con un levantamiento de cejas adecuadamente aprendido de Tony. Ty gruñó antes de levantarse y dirigió una última mirada de desprecio hacia el genio antes de irse.

Tony miró a Steve con profundidad, desprendiendo la incomodidad de su cuerpo antes de inclinarse hacia él y susurrar un suave “¿podemos irnos a casa ya?” en su oreja.

Steve se lamió los labios antes de asentir ruborizado.

++++

Tal vez, él estaba demasiado paranoico con todo el asunto de “estoy enamorado de mi jefe multimillonario que tiene como cincuenta años menos que yo y no sabe que soy el Capitán América”, pero como había pensado hacía un par de meses atrás, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, y después de que Stane estuviera fuera del tablero y de cómo se había sentido en la última fiesta, había llegado a la solución definitiva.

El rubio empezó a mirar al suelo, un poco cohibido y nervioso, Tony notó de inmediato que algo no iba bien.

“¿Qué pasa, Cap?”.

Steve levantó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente antes de responder. “Necesito ir a Nueva York”.

“Oh. Bien”, Tony respondió “¿cuándo?”.

“Mañana”.

Tony lo miró con cautela, y Steve pudo ver como las preguntas se arremolinaban en sus ojos.

“¿Hasta cuándo?” Tony se mordió el labio inferior.

Y bueno, esto era, ¿no? “Tony… yo—yo… no voy a volver”.

La mandíbula de Tony se presionó con fuerza y evitó la mirada de Steve. ¿Por qué Tony reaccionaba así? Dios, esto era más duro de lo que pensaba. Tony asintió sin decir nada, y volvió su mirada a su pantalla holográfica delante de él.

Steve esperó durante un largo minuto a un mínimo movimiento del contrario, pero Tony parecía una escultura de piedra. Dentro de él sabía que esto era lo mejor, irse sin hablar con Tony de sus sentimientos y de sus mentiras, pero el dolor de ver al moreno pareciendo indiferente sin poder conseguirlo rompió su corazón más de lo que pensaba que podría.

“Tony, no quiero que pienses—”.

Tony lo miró entonces, con la mirada endurecida. “Lo entiendo, ¿vale? Has hecho todo tu trabajo aquí y ahora quieres irte. Lo entiendo, ahora vete”.

Y ese era el problema, que Steve no quería irse, quería estar aquí con él más de lo que debería. Todo lo que había estado planeando no tenía ningún sentido en su cabeza si ver a Tony así era lo que obtenía. ¿Y si iba a irse, qué importaba que Tony supiera la verdad? Tal vez así lo entendería.

“Tony… lo siento”.

“Vete”.

“Estoy enamorado de ti” dijo por primera vez en voz alta y Dios, se sintió tan bien. Tony ahogó un sollozo y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Steve.

“¿Y por qué te vas?” Tony preguntó y Steve frunció el ceño un poco. ¿Qué?

“No puedo soportarlo más, quiero estar cerca de ti tan mal, Tony”.

“¿Y por qué te vas?” repitió mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba al rubio.

Steve contuvo el aliento cuando Tony se acerco y levantando su mano acarició una de sus mejillas. Tenía que decirlo todo, no había marcha atrás.

“Te he mentido, también” dijo despacio.

Tony sacó una suave sonrisa. “Lo sé”.

“¿Qué?”.

“Vamos, cariño, dame un poco más de crédito. Yo diseñé la seguridad de Shield y una parte del gobierno. ¿Crees que no sé quién eres? Supongo que me molestó un poco al principio, pero lo entiendo, y no me importa si eso no te aleja de mí”.

Steve colocó sus manos en la pequeña cintura de Tony y lo acercó más a él, presionando sus cuerpos juntos y dejando sus rostros a un par de centímetros. Los ojos de Tony parecían completamente negros y la sonrisa que salía de su boca lo animó a juntar sus labios.

Fue casto y dulce al principio, una simple presión de labios que se convirtió en segundos en un beso acalorado. Las manos de Tony vagaron de inmediato hasta el borde de la camisa de Steve para tirarla hacia arriba y Steve aprovechó el movimiento para coger a Tony y levantarlo del suelo. El moreno gimió de inmediato y rodeó con sus piernas las caderas del rubio.

“Además,” Tony habló jadeante separándose apenas unos centímetros “es bastante caliente salir con el Capitán América”.

“También te quiero, Tony” Steve respondió con un giro de sus ojos.

Tony sonrió y volvió a atacar sus labios.

Durante un tiempo, ninguna palabra coherente salió de las paredes del taller.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> ¡Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


End file.
